In love with two Shinigamis
by KeitiHeiwajima
Summary: Saria Gorgon is currently in love with Death the Kid. However, she meets a Kishin named Asura and ends up falling for him as well. In love with two Shinigamis. Who will Saria have to choose between the two? Or can she have both? Rated M for swearing, violence, and lemons. Along with a love triangle. Don't like it? Don't read it. Asura X OC; Kid X OC; Maybe Asura X OC X Kid


**This is a fanfiction that I came up with on my own. I had been thinking about a love triangle and how that would play out. Since Kid and Asura are brothers I thought maybe that brothers could end up fighting over a girl. XD**

**Anyway, I hope this turns out well. **

**Pairing: Kid X OC, Asura X OC, maybe Kid X OC X Asura **

**Rating: M for swearing and lemons**

**Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

It all started when she first met the Kishin. The girl thought that it was only just a memory. At first, she was extremely afraid of him. All because he was a kishin. Not only that but she had heard from Lord Death that he killed innocent people and eaten their souls. The girl wasn't so sure as to why the Kishin does that though. However, she does know that most kishins fall into madness. When she first saw his face in human form, she wasn't sure what to expect. She wasn't sure what to do either. She felt some sort of emotion that she's never felt before.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. She's in love with a shinigami named Death the Kid, but she's also falling for the Kishin as well. What was wrong with her? Her heart was beating for the both of them. This was completely stressing her out. She didn't know what to do. What was wrong with her? She felt like it would be cheating if she were to prove her love for the Kishin. She decided it was best to just avoid the Kishin. She wasn't going to hurt Kid. She made a promise to him that she wouldn't. She loved him way too much for that. She wasn't sure what to say to anyone. She's already have enough problems due to Black Star teasing her all the time all because she doesn't have a weapon.

The young girl with short black hair, and deep blue eyes stood at least five-foot-four in height. She wore a white blouse, which is button up, and a black short skirt along with black knee high boots. The young girl had left the academy with Patty, although she had a bad feeling that someone may be watching them. Patty just giggled as she talked to the other girl about Kid and how he is. Then Patty mentions the number 'seven' and the girl just tells her no and that the number seven had to be the worst number there is. As soon as they got to Death City it was time for them to head home on their own. They said goodbye to each other until tomorrow. Soon enough, the girl headed on home. It wasn't very long until she was hit in the head and knocked out. She was then dragged off somewhere. Turns out, she had been kidnapped by a certain someone.

As of now, the girl was somewhere. Not in Death City. Not at home with her brother, Crona. And not at the Academy. The Death Weapon Meister Academy. She had woke up from unconsciousness and looked around for a bit. She was in a dark room at the moment and she checked her surroundings. It seemed pretty much unfamiliar to her. As if she hadn't been there before. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of here. Soon enough, she noticed a figure. A tall figure. She then walked towards the figure. The minute she got a closer look at him, she started to scream out in fear. She stepped back a bit, whimpering in fear. "Wh-Who are you? Where am I? And Why am I here?" She questioned the other person who had kidnapped her.

"That's it. Scream all you want. No one will hear you..." A voice said.

"You didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

"You should already know who I am..." The figure said as he walked towards her, wearing a red button up shirt that was unbuttoned and black jeans. He also wore scarves around his neck. He removed the scarves from his face, revealing his face. Red eyes. Black hair with white stripes like Kid but different from Kid's. Part of his hair was in his face.

"...Asura..."

"I don't believe I've asked for your name though. What is it?"

"Why do you want to know..?"

"Just a simple request. Unless you want me to kill you right here.."

"...Saria..." She said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Saria Gorgon."

* * *

**Summary: So this is where it all begins. The girl revealed to be Saria Gorgon, who is indeed in love with Death the Kid, had been kidnapped by his brother, Asura, a Kishin. Will Saria be able to escape from him? Will she end up in love with Asura? What will she do if Kid finds out? **

**Be sure to Read and Review and let me know what should happen next. ^^**


End file.
